A Story Of The Two Of Us
by SuperGravyMan
Summary: How can almost getting kicked out of a K-Mart start a relationship? You know you wanna find out... Femslash, & I own nothing


A Story Of The Two Of Us

**Guess who's back! I decided I wanted to get back into writing a bit more, so here it is. This is based off an awesome shopping trip my best friend & I had. The title is based off a lyric from one of my current favorite songs 'Our Song' by The Spill Canvas. The ring tone I used is from another song 'High 5' by Calibretto 13. I would've had this up sooner, but I had an interesting day yesterday. There was a grease fire in my oven at 5 in the morning, when I hadn't slept all night. Handled it fine though, and now y'all get a new story! And if you want more of them, there's a new poll up in profile where you can decide which one you'd like next.**

She walked in through the front door, not bothering to knock as she'd been informed it would be open. Or at least unlocked, not really open since that was just taunting burglars. She was surprised at the lack of noise and activity coming from the house. It was supposed to be a party after all. Even if she was about fifteen minutes late, she didn't think they'd simply go somewhere without telling her.

She headed cautiously further inside, not knowing what she'd find now. Her momentary fears were soothed by the sight of a familiar older woman in the kitchen, bustling about making too much food for something, as always.

"They're all out by the pool, dear." The woman spoke, seeming to not even look at her. She was confused again, but simply thanked her and moved toward the backyard.

Indeed they were all by the pool, her entire group of friends frolicking in the giant watery paradise that was the Gray family's pool. All except one, she noticed, as her best friend Nate was sitting off to the side on a lounge chair, his dark sunglasses firmly in place as he leaned back.

"Hey you! What's up?" She tapped his shoulder as she sat down next to him, causing him to jump up in shock.

"Ah! Oh, Caitlyn, hey. You finally made it."

"Just in time, apparently. Why aren't you out there enjoying the party?"

"Already was for a while. Just taking a break. It wasn't that much fun without my best friend here." He elbowed her slightly as he finished, a slight smirk on his face.

"I know, I'm sorry, my mom wouldn't let me leave until I had everything packed for the first day of school. It's not even for another two days!"

"It's cool, I was just joshin' ya. I know how it is, summer's fun, then everything you have to do gets bunched up into a couple days at the end."

She nodded while surveying the state of the party. "Well, except with those two." She indicated their friends Alex and Mitchie, who were playfully splashing each other in the deep end, before Mitchie swam away to hide behind Shane. "Didn't take them more than a week after school let out to get together."

He laughed. "Oh yeah, because they were planning that. They just waited 'til summer so they wouldn't have to deal with the school. Hell, they didn't even know they liked each other until like two days before that."

"Really? I haven't heard this yet. Do tell." She motioned with her hand, urging him into the story.

"Alright, well you see, they were going shopping one day..." 

_I'm for you and I know you're there for me_  
><em>Give me a High 5<em>  
><em>Hey Ho friends till the end<em>  
><em>Can't you see that's the way it's got to be<em>  
><em>You're the money and the bomb,<em>  
><em>But I talk about your mom<em>  
><em>Even though it isn't right<em>  
><em>Go to-<em>

Mitchie picked up her phone then, seeing a text from Alex. "You rdy yet?" it read. She sent an affirmative response and settled down by the window to wait.

Around ten minutes later, Alex's orange truck pulled up. Well, orange to Alex. Mitchie still said it looked red, but they'd had that argument multiple times. This time she simply climbed into the passenger seat, and they headed into town.

The first place they stopped was the Wal-Mart, like they always did. Neither one of them found anything worth buying there, so they were quickly on to the next stop after their usual stroll through the electronics section. Mitchie loved looking at all the CD's they stocked, and Alex could usually find a new video game to crush Justin and Max in. Not today though.

Their next stop was K-Mart, a place they never expected to find anything, but always had fun mocking the lack of customers.

Today was no different. They took a tour through electronics again, finding nothing again. Though they did leave an interesting surprise for the next person to check out one of the video cameras. Alex was busy checking out some of the flash drives hanging from a shelf as Mitchie secretly grabbed the camera a few feet away. She zoomed in on the other girl slowly.

"And here we have the wild Alex in its natural habitat. Yes, this animal enjoys the appearance and abundant foodstuffs available in abandoned department stores." She spoke with her best Australian accent, pausing as she saw her target's shoulders shaking slightly.

Alex turned around, a hand on her hip. "You spyin' on me again Torres?"

"What if I was? What're you gonna do about it?"

"Well, I guess I might just have to make my own little movie. How'd you feel about that?"

"I think I might enjoy that, but we've gotta leave these cameras here for other people. Can't be mentally scarring the young children, you know."

"Ah, of course not. Because we're sensible adults. The kind that make fake nature documentaries."

Mitchie shook her head before chasing after the other girl, who'd taken off down the aisle, yelling something back about not being captured alive.

Mitchie finally caught up with her in the toys section, where Alex seemed to have given up the running and simply waited for her. Her attention was focused elsewhere though, as a small man on a motorcycle apparently had her entire focus. She turned around with a smile as Mitchie approached.

"Mitch, tell me something. When you see a toy motorcycle with buttons, you expect it to either move or make some weird engine sound, right?" Mitchie nodded. "So tell me, how do you get from that to this?" She pushed the indicated button, and the little bike proudly declared that it was 'Ninja Wheelie Time!'

Mitchie simply shook her head, not knowing what to say to that, and moved on. That was when she found the toy swords, grabbing one out of the display to test it out.

As Alex arrived, she too grabbed a sword, so of course a duel was declared. That lasted for a couple moments, the attacks and blocks going back and forth, before Mitchie slipped on the tile floor. That led Alex to attempt a more powerful strike with her plastic weapon, which instead missed completely and managed to cover the floor with nearly an entire display of double A batteries. Mitchie looked around worriedly, thinking of how long it would take to clean up, when she glanced up and noticed Alex simply walking away.

She caught up with the girl around the corner. "What are you doing? We can't just leave it like that! Do you know how much trouble we'll get in when they find it?"

"Relax, nobody saw us. There's nobody here. We'll be long gone by the time they find it." She stated calmly, pulling down a ball popping lawn mower toy. She proceeded to take off down the aisle with it, Mitchie losing sight of her once she turned.

After waiting for a bit, she decided Alex must be trying to scare her, and began preparing a surprise of her own. She held up a lime green dust rag to her chin, mimicking a beard. Then she went on lookout for the scare.

It came unexpectedly from behind her. "You girls messin' up my store?" She turned around to see a shorter, but still quite big woman in a store uniform, with a name tag stating that she was the manager. "Been hearing a lotta noise down here."

Mitchie gulped. "Nope. Just checking this thing out." She held up the dust rag slightly. "Works fine." She moved to put it back. Then, while the woman proceeded to say something she didn't quite catch, she noticed Alex on the end of an aisle much further down. The other woman was giving a lecture on behavior, so Mitchie simply agreed and headed to Alex as quickly as she could.

"Where'd you go? I told you we'd get in trouble! That lady was the store manager!"

"I know, that's why I left. I figured you could handle it, seeing as you're the responsible one and all."

"Oh yeah, I looked real responsible, turning around with a lime green beard." Alex chuckled.

"I'm sure it looked fabulous with your outfit. She probably just lectured you because she was so jealous of your looks. Her beard wasn't nearly as stylish."

"But she wasn't... Oh, you're bad, Russo! Hey, what'd you do with that lawn mower thing anyway?"

"Well, I wasn't going back there with her around, so I just hid it somewhere in here."

"Seriously? Where? We have to go put it back before we get into more trouble." After Alex stating she didn't remember, and failing to spot it herself, Mitchie decided they should just move on.

At the end of the toys section was a large display of posters, framed display prints above folded up tubular copies. They flipped through all the display, pausing whenever they saw a funny one, like the one covered in Chuck Norris facts. Then Mitchie got to one with a large picture of Kim Kardashian in a bikini.

"We should just leave it open this way, right in the middle. Can you imagine, all the little kids walking by, 'Mommy, why's it open to that one?'" It was not to be, however, as the pile of posters refused to stay open. Or at least they did until Alex intervened. She took one of the tubes, shoving it under the side of the pile to wedge it open. "Really?" Mitchie laughed. "I was just gonna leave it... alright, let's go." They turned away, Mitchie stopping to look back and giggle every so often.

After that, they'd decided it really would be better to leave before they got in trouble, and they headed back towards home.

"Apparently, Mitchie couldn't stop thinking about how much fun Alex was that day when she got home, and then her train of thought went a bit further. She called up Alex the next day to talk about her new feelings and everything, since, you know, it would be 'rude' not to let her know, and Mitchie's just way too polite for that. And now we get this all summer." Nate gestured to them again, though now they'd moved from the pool, and were slowly drying each other off, clearly trying to tease the other as much as possible. "Get a room, you two!" He shouted, smirking again.

Alex turned to face him with a smirk of her own. "Alright, we'll use yours. Thanks!" She gestured to Mitchie and they dashed toward the house.

"Alex!" He called, rising quickly to chase after them, his smirk gone. "You know that's not what I meant. You better not mess up my bed!"

Caitlyn simply shook her head, leaning back onto her chair. Nobody but Mitchie ever won when teasing Alex.

**My freezer has 20 chicken patties, 96 Popsicles, and a tote full of pulled pork. So you should review. Thanks!~SGM**


End file.
